


South of the Border

by Omegathyst



Series: Flutterfuck [2]
Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Blow Jobs, Exhibitionism, F/F, F/M, Face-Fucking, Fluff and Smut, Hoof-Fucking, Making Love, Making Out, Mounting, Multi, Pansexual Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romantic Fluff, Sexual Humor, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Fisting, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-09 21:50:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20124391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omegathyst/pseuds/Omegathyst
Summary: After losing her virginity to Applejack, Fluttershy feels motivated to start a fucking streak. Fortunately, Big Mac overheard her and his sister, allowing her an opportunity to fuck him in his bedroom. His marefriend, Sugar Belle, is bound to be nearby...





	South of the Border

Fluttershy kept her scandalous strut towards the hallway past the kitchen. Even though she seemed confident before, she didn't have much idea about where to go from here. The fuck was Big Mac’s room at?

Fortunately, there was a door creaked open down the same hallway of Applejack's room. Fluttershy flickered her tail to the side, revealing her dark yellow snatch as she pushed the door open, revealing a dark room with a big mattress and several blankets big enough to cover the entire barn.

"Is this _your _room?" Fluttershy glanced over, batting her eyelashes. Her grin grew, as the first thing she noticed was Big Mac's rising Eiffel Tower of a horse cock! Great Celesia, it was some thicc shit.

_"Eeeeyup,"_ Big Mac emphasized, brushing his leg with his hoof in a nervous gesture. Only briefly, as he noticed Fluttershy trot into his room. Big Mac walked inside and closed the door with his back hoof. “So, what is it you wanted to tell me?”

“I’m guessing you heard me and your sister last night,” Fluttershy admitted.

“Eeyup,” Big Mac looked away, flustered.

“And well, it may be too late for you to take my virginity, but I’ve been hoping to go on a fucking streak,” Fluttershy grinned, running a hoof from her chest to her nethers. “It would be selfish of me to keep all of this beauty to myself, right?”

“R-Right,” Big Mac admitted. “You want this? With me?”

_“Absolutely,” _Fluttershy stood up again, walking towards the red stallion. Once she sealed the distance between them, she moved forward and kissed him.

Big Mac sat on his haunches, raising one of his hooves to pull Fluttershy further into the kiss. Unlike Applejack, the tongue-kissing was a lot softer, and Big Mac even ran his heavy hoof down her back in a slow motion. It was almost..._romantic?_

Big Mac pulled away from the kiss and kissed Fluttershy’s forehead, bringing his hoof back to her pink mane. He put both hooves on her shoulders and propped her gently on the floor, standing over her. Big Mac kissed her chest, her belly, and then her pussy. After kissing it several times, he gave it one long lick.

Fluttershy instinctively gripped Big Mac’s head as he continued licking, feeling the heat rise in her face. She could feel herself coming close, _really _close. But she didn’t want to cum yet.

“L-Let me lube you up, I want you to fuck me,” Fluttershy admitted, pulling away and standing up.

Big Mac nodded and sat on his haunches, revealing his hard, maroon-colored, monster cock. Fluttershy stared at it, her breathing getting faster. Not wanting to waste time strategizing her first blowjob, Fluttershy gave his cock a long lick before reaching the tip and moving her tongue around it in circles.

Her attempt at foreplay caused Big Mac to start breathing faster, just as she did before. As Big Mac placed his hooves on her head, she took the cue and opened her mouth as wide as possible, taking inches of Big Mac’s meat until it filled her entire mouth and reached inside her throat. The realization made her feel even wetter, as she pulled her mouth back to the tip and then into her throat again, sucking him off.

“F-Flutters…” Big Mac moaned, rubbing her mane. “You’re doing so good, you’re so b-beautiful.”

“Thank you,” Fluttershy said as she removed her mouth from his dick. “I think you’re plenty lubed up now.”

“One thing?” Big Mac asked. “Can we do it by the window? I’m a bit into, um, _exhibitionistic_fantasies…”

Fluttershy didn’t quite know what the word meant, but understood his request regardless. He wanted to make their lovemaking visible for anypony to see, and the thought sent her into overdrive.

She walked towards the window, lifting her ass and lowering her front body to where her head was leaning on her front legs. She could feel Big Mac tucking her tail to the side, and felt the magical touch of his tip rubbing against her entrance. Fluttershy felt excited, knowing that her pussy was practically made for _this moment. _And it was long overdue.

Big Mac tugged the blinds, making the outside visible from the window. In the moment that Fluttershy was distracted, Big Mac pushed inside her, causing her to release a girly moan as he packed as much as he could inside her. He placed his hooves on his lover’s shoulders, and began slowly pulling in and out.

_“F-Faster!”_ Fluttershy gasped, pushing her hips to meet his thrusts.

Big Mac began jackhammering her, causing her to moan and scream his name as her orgasm was nearing once more.

“Big Mac! Uh, fuck me!” Fluttershy squeaked. “I-”

The door swung open, revealing the mare that Big Mac was anticipating.

_“Big Mac!”_ Sugar Belle gasped.

Big Mac pulled out, staring at his marefriend. Fluttershy felt her body go cold, staring at the hot pink mare’s shocked expression.

“Sugar Belle, this is not what it-”

“I can’t _believe_ you started without me!” Sugar Belle interrupted Fluttershy. “I suppose I can’t be too mad when nature calls.”

Fluttershy felt relieved and confused at the same time, but paid it little attention when Big Mac pushed himself inside her with a content grunt. Sugar Belle sat in front of Fluttershy and whispered in her ear.

“I wasn’t all that shocked,” Sugar Belle admitted. “I saw you two through the window.”

Fluttershy smiled, and was about to speak when Sugar Belle pressed her lips against the pegasus. Fluttershy lit up like a Hearth's Warming tree, realizing that her fantasy last night was coming true just as she had hoped. Fluttershy gripped Sugar Belle’s head and pulled her deeper into the kiss as she squirted everywhere around Big Mac’s cock as well as the floor.

Big Mac started moving faster, nearing his own orgasm. Sugar Belle saw this, and stood up, presenting her pink pussy.

“Get me to cum, and I’ll let my coltfriend finish inside you. Deal?” Sugar Belle smirked.

“Deal,” Fluttershy grinned.

Sugar Belle helped moving Fluttershy on her back, and placed her back hooves on each side of Fluttershy’s head, lowering her pussy onto her muzzle. With her pussy on Fluttershy’s face, Sugar Belle placed her forehooves on Big Mac’s shoulders and started making out with him. Big Mac rushed his tongue inside Sugar Belle’s mouth as he continued pounding Fluttershy.

Feeling the euphoria from being pounded, Fluttershy began eagerly moving her tongue to the lines of different letters, and the motion that made Sugar Belle moan loudest was the one she kept doing.

Being with his marefriend, and the pegasus he secretly had a crush on for years, was more than enough to send the red stallion to cum by the gallon in Fluttershy’s stuffed pussy. Big Mac pulled out of the kiss, giving a loud grunt, before kissing her neck and giving it soft nibbles.

“Y-Yes, _I’m almost there!”_ Sugar Belle squealed. “Keep kissing me, you wild stallion!”

Big Mac pulled out of Fluttershy’s pussy, letting the last few drops of cum land on the carpet as he returned to making out with Sugar Belle. Sugar Belle stopped staying still and started fucking Fluttershy’s face, moving her lower body up and down, slamming her pussy back onto Fluttershy’s muzzle with each motion.

Fluttershy smirked, getting up and moving out from underneath the makeout session between Big Mac and Sugar Belle. Before Sugar Belle could ask why she had stopped, Fluttershy pushed her hoof inside Sugar Belle’s pussy, fucking her with it.

“O-Oh great Celestia!” Sugar Belle pulled away from the kiss, her cries of ecstasy signaling her orgasm. Her snatch tightened around Fluttershy’s hoof as her cries devolved into tired panting, resting her head on Big Mac’s shoulder.

“Where’s the cum?” Fluttershy whispered, puzzled.

“I’m n-not a squirter,” Sugar Belle admitted. “Sorry to burst your bubble.”

“Oh no, there’s nothing wrong with that,” Fluttershy wrapped her front legs around Sugar Belle in a hug. “I just thought all mares squirted, sorry.”

“Heh, guess I don’t blame Big Mac for having the hots for you,” Sugar Belle turned to Fluttershy, nuzzling her nose. “You’re alright, Fluttershy.”

“Hots?” Fluttershy tilted her head.

_“U-Um,”_ Big Mac gulped, looking out the window. “I like you..._alot.”_

Big Mac rested his hooves on Fluttershy’s hooves, leaning over Sugar’s head and kissing Fluttershy’s forehead.

“And as he would talk about you, I had started to feel similar feelings,” Sugar Belle admitted, kissing Fluttershy’s nose. “I’d see you talking to Applejack, or some other pony, and I fell for your voice. It sounds like an angel.”

“O-Oh,_ thank you,”_ Fluttershy hid behind her mane. Sugar Belle giggled as she started kissing Fluttershy’s hooves. Big Mac pulled the two mares towards him in a big embrace, smooching both of them.

“So I’m guessing you don’t intend on bucking apple trees anytime soon?” Sugar Belle asked.

“Nope,” Big Mac grinned.

* * *

After a few more rounds and two hours of napping on Big Mac’s mattress, Fluttershy took a brief bath before leaving the barn in the late afternoon, heading towards her cottage.

When she made it within view of her cottage, she saw Discord standing in front of her door, waiting with a poorly hidden bouquet of flowers behind his back. Fluttershy knew that Discord was ready for her, even if he might be unaware of Fluttershy’s deflowering the night before.

Fluttershy smirked, batting her eyelashes as she walked towards Discord.


End file.
